


Things You Said When We Were On Top of the World

by w00t4ewan



Series: Things You Said Fic-A-Thon [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan





	Things You Said When We Were On Top of the World

“Today’s the day!“ 

"Emily, slow down. Today won’t matter if we wreck on the way,” JJ encouraged as she tightened her grip on the passenger door. 

“But it’s happening JJ! This is it! This is the beginning of the rest of our lives!" 

"Everyday is the beginning of the rest of our lives when you think about it,” JJ winced as Emily switched lanes quickly. 

“Don’t go and get existential on me Jennifer. You know what I mean and I will not apologize for being excited!” Emily quipped as she reached for JJ’s hand. JJ took up the offer and squeezed Emily’s hand tightly.

“Another one?” Emily asked excitedly. 

JJ nodded as the contraction passed over her, tightening her grip on Emily’s hand. She breathed deeply and cringed at the pain. 

“Okay, so maybe it’s okay for you to hurry,” JJ admitted as she screamed from the pain. 

Emily stepped on the accelerator as she made her way through light traffic, arriving at the hospital within fifteen minutes of their departure from home. She parked the car and ran to the passenger side to help JJ out. JJ clawed at the arm that was helping to support her as the contractions worsened. 

They reached the Emergency Room and the nurses whisked JJ away in a wheelchair while Emily filled out the necessary paperwork. Not long after the two were reunited and Emily took up her position next to JJ, hands intertwined. 

“It shouldn’t be long now,” Dr Hudson smiled as she checked on JJ. “Emily, are you going to be accompanying us to the delivery room?”

“You are not fucking leaving my side!” JJ yelled, sweat dripping down her forehead. 

“Umm, I guess what she said,” Emily smiled as she kissed JJ and offered small reassurances.

The doctor’s prediction proved true and not more than two hours later Emily was cutting the umbilical chord to welcome their daughter into the world. She beamed from ear to ear staring down at the crying infant. Once cleaned and dressed in warm blankets the nurse handed over the newborn to welcoming arms. 

“Jennifer, I’d like you to meet Penelope Nadia Jareau,” Emily cooed as she handed the newborn to her mother, as tears fell freely down her cheeks. 

“Hey baby girl,” JJ whispered as she comforted the new life in her arms. “Welcome to our family. You have an amazing life ahead of you and I cannot wait to witness every precious moment of it.”

Emily leaned down and kissed JJ on the mouth as she gazed in awe at the newest member of their family. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and brushed away tears as she whispered, “You’re pretty lucky. You sort of have the two best moms in the whole world. And we’ve been waiting for you for a long time.”

Penelope was taken by the nurses to be weighed and transferred to the nursery for her first round of assessments. Emily never left JJ’s side as promised and the blonde was wheeled to her own room where she quickly fell asleep. Emily made her way to the waiting room where the team had already arrived and were anxiously awaiting news. 

“SO!?” Derek asked as Emily came to greet them. 

“It’s a GIRL!” Emily announced excitedly. The words lingered as she realized she had never been so happy in her entire life. Looking into those brand new set of blue eyes had ignited a new love in her that could not be described. She was a mother, they were mothers. It was more than she could have ever hoped for.


End file.
